


男孩的游戏（下）

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	男孩的游戏（下）

“你真的不和我爸爸在一起？”

“不然呢，送过去给你操？”

德拉科语气不善，恶狠狠地吸空了纸杯里的可乐。他对面坐着小混蛋阿不思·波特——之所以赴约，只是为了重申他们以后不会任何交集。

不知道是不是受了波特和韦斯莱的双重熏陶，两次见面的地点都被选在了麻瓜界。德拉科嫌弃地看了眼包在塑料纸里的汉堡，没打算拿起来。

“哦，所以你是怕我？”阿不思盯着他。

要是德拉科再年轻个十年，他准会被这句话激怒；但如今他比面前的男孩大了一倍不止，早就不会为这种程度的挑衅失态。听了这话，他只是假笑，姿态优雅地擦了擦嘴就站起身来。

“不出意外的话，这就是我们最后一次见面了，小波特。”

他说完这句话，轻轻快快地走出快餐店，找了个没人的地方幻影移行回家。

他走得急，也就没听到阿不思在座位上低低地说了一句：“我们很快会见面的。”

回到家里，家养小精灵正匆匆忙忙地在客厅端着盘子穿来穿去，一颗杉树已经摆在了壁炉旁边，还没挂上饰品。德拉科这才意识到圣诞节快到了——魔法部的工作忙起来能让人黑白颠倒。

圣诞节快到了，就说明……

“爸爸！”一个影子从楼梯上飞快地跑过来，在他面前站定。斯科皮不像小时候那样直接往他怀里扑了，但本质还是个爱撒娇的好孩子。德拉科也高兴地微笑起来，揉了揉儿子蓬松的金色脑袋。

“在学校怎么样？”他问。

“哦，成绩留着晚饭后再讨论吧，你就没有别的想和我说的了吗？”斯科皮装模作样地撅起了嘴，拉着他的手往沙发带去。

“一看你就是心虚，想岔开话题，嗯？”他任由儿子拽着自己在沙发上坐下，心想自己是不是宠他过头了——他自己十六岁的时候可从来不敢这么拽着卢修斯。

他的小蝎子一点都不像个斯莱特林，虽然他确实是——他总有种孩子似的天真，对什么都满怀善意，并且乖巧听话。德拉科想着心里就有几分骄傲，又有点担忧斯科皮会不会过分不谙世事了。

“事实上，爸爸，我想问你圣诞节能不能邀请朋友来我们家。”

“什么人？”

“斯莱特林的，你放心。”斯科皮翻了个白眼，“他的成绩是我们年级最好的。”

“那你叫吧，只要他不像个格兰芬多似的大呼小叫——他是纯血吗？”

“嘿，爸爸！”

德拉科撇了撇嘴。其实他已经不固守卢修斯那一套了，但出于根深蒂固的习惯，他还是觉得让非纯血出身的家伙踏足马尔福庄园是件让人不安的事儿。

 

 

圣诞节那天下午，当他看到斯科皮那个朋友时，他只想狠狠给几天前答应下来的自己一个大嘴巴。

“阿不思·波特。”他近乎咬牙切齿地说。

“爸爸，你认识他？”斯科皮好奇地在他们两人之间看来看去。

“救世主的儿子谁不认识？”德拉科不自觉地后退一步，“我不知道你什么时候和一个波特关系这么好了。”

“我想斯科皮和谁交朋友是他的自由吧，马尔福先生。”阿不思微笑，这番说辞莫名让他想起了当初被拒绝时另一个波特说的话。

“我想我总有资格过问一下，”他冷冷地说，往餐厅走去，“总之，欢迎你来。”

接下来的绝对是他经历过气氛最古怪的圣诞晚宴。阿不思就像个腼腆的乖孩子一样文静地在他对面切着牛排，而阿斯托利亚始终温柔地注视着两个男孩，好像她十分满意儿子的这个朋友——哦，她确实很喜欢他，又让家养小精灵给他叉了一块馅饼。

大人总是低估了孩子。晚上他要好好和斯科皮谈谈了，他可不想自己单纯的孩子受这小恶魔的影响。

“阿不思，你要不要和波特先生说说，留在我们家过夜呢？”

德拉科惊愕地向妻子看过去，插着肉的叉子还举在手里。阿斯托利亚不赞同地瞟了他一眼，咳了一声，示意他把叉子放下去。

斯科皮听了，眼睛已经开始闪闪发亮，迫不及待地盯着他看：“可以吗，爸爸？”

“不可以，”他别过头不去看斯科皮的眼睛。阿斯托利亚用完晚餐要去她姨妈家里，这让他感到有些不妙。“小波特不用去陪他格外重视家庭的可怜父亲吗？”

“德拉科！”桌上唯一的女性瞪了他一眼，随即转向阿不思：“你当然可以留下，只要你愿意。”

“谢谢你，夫人。”

阿不思露出一个羞怯的微笑。德拉科后颈发凉，忽然食不知味起来，只好一杯接一杯地喝雪利酒。

晚餐后他立刻就会回房间锁上门再洗澡睡觉——他暗下决定。

软倒在门边时，他怎么都想不出哪里出了差错。晚餐是家养小精灵准备的，他们就是被魔杖指着脑袋都不敢动手脚；酒是斯科皮给他倒的……到底怎么回事？难道他的酒量已经下降到几杯雪利酒就可以灌倒了吗？

可他很清醒。

“爸爸，你还好吗？”他听见背后传来斯科皮焦急的声音，暗暗松了口气。男孩小跑过来把他半抱在怀里扶起来，往房间里带去。

“把我放到床上，然后把门带上。”他说，感谢语言能力还算健全。

“不，也许我该给你换套睡衣。你不能穿着身上这些上床睡觉。”

德拉科不知道是不是该高兴他的家教严明。

“好吧，”他妥协，“那你关上门，别让你朋友进来。”

“您说不让谁进来，先生？”

德拉科的背僵硬了——好吧，他本来就是僵硬的。他几乎在从牙缝里往外蹦字：“让他出去！”

“阿不思，你来帮我扶着爸爸，我这样没法帮他脱衣服。”

“好的。”

两个男孩对他的话充耳不闻。德拉科疑惑了片刻，突然想到某种可能，大脑尖锐地叫嚣起来。

“不，滚出去，波特！”他口不择言地大叫。

“说什么呢，先生。”他被换到另一个怀抱里，他的儿子开始解他的领带。“我们还要照顾你睡觉。”

 

德拉科软塌塌地倒在床上，被摆成跪趴的姿势，波特家的小儿子掐着他酸软无力的下巴把性器往嘴里撞；而他的儿子正操着他的屁股。他的儿子。

如果这是个梦，那他的想象力未免也太丰富了。

“爸爸，你不要怪斯科。”他熟悉的甜软声音在他身后说着，“可是我的同学都可以要你了，为什么我反而不行呢？”

他不愿意回答。那该死的不知道什么药让他几乎使不上一丝力气，连用力咬住嘴唇都做不到——他甚至要庆幸起塞在嘴里的那根阴茎，让他不至于被儿子操得浪叫了。

“你不知道，自从你四年级那次去学校找我，我们全寝室的人都开始肖想你——他们也配，”斯科皮一边说，一边很愤怒似的用力顶他，“所以我后来不让你去了。”

哈，亏他还以为是青少年难以避免的叛逆期。

“不过因为阿不思是我最好的朋友，我觉得跟他分享没关系。”德拉科猜他肯定是笑了一下，就是那种“爸爸我在魔药学上拿到了o”的甜蜜笑容。

被提到的男孩开口了：“你爸爸的敏感点挺浅的，你往外一点试试。”

德拉科马上就感到一股酥麻的快感从那儿顺着脊椎爬上来，斯科皮总是学什么都很有天赋——那阵快感激得他想颤抖，可他浑身僵硬，便化成一声呻吟从被塞满的口中溢出来，听起来更像是声呜咽。

前面的男孩愉快地笑了一下，又插了一根手指进去，捻着麻木的舌头逗弄着。他感到舌根分泌出唾液，顺着手指从嘴角缓缓流出去。

“你觉得他适应得怎么样了？”阿不思抬头问斯科皮，“堵住他的嘴太可惜了，你该听听他是怎么叫的。”

“我不知道，感觉这里还很紧，”斯科皮回答，“你先过来吧。”

阿不思把阴茎抽出去了；察觉到阿不思想干什么，德拉科惊恐地喊起来：“住手！你们不能——呜啊！”

他不停地呻吟，甚至做不到咬紧牙关。他听见两个男孩发出一阵看到什么有趣的事的欢快笑声。

“爸爸，我不知道你比那些麻瓜影片里的女人还会叫。”斯科皮的声音染着笑意，他找到了门路，次次都精准地撞到他的点上。

麻瓜影片，想都不用想是谁给他看的。他早该把关好他的交友……

一只不属于斯科皮的手抚上了他的臀部。那只手不甚留恋地蹭过屁股，在性器交合的部位轻轻抚摸着。

“别……求你，真的不行……”

眼泪蓄满了他的眼眶，却迟迟掉不下去，胀得眼睛一阵阵刺痛。他低声下气地哀求着，眼前一片模糊。

一根手指挤了进去。

“唔呃……”他疼出了冷汗，但随着那根手指和阴茎的同步进出，这阵痛楚渐渐模糊下去，取而代之的是一种近乎奇异的快感。

“您适应得不错。”阿不思说，不由分说地塞进第二根——再是第三根。

这回他真的受不住了，后穴被撑开到极限，剧烈的痛处让他的阴茎都疲软了下去。可男孩们并不打算照顾他的感受，草草抽插了几下，就换上另一根更粗更热的东西。

他放声尖叫。

“操……滚出去！——嗯啊！”

“你教我不能讲脏话的，爸爸。”斯科皮抱怨道，“我要打你屁股。”

他在他屁股上响亮地扇了一巴掌。德拉科痛呼出声，眼泪总算涌了出来，淅沥沥地流了一脸。

两根阴茎贴在一起错开频率抽插着，将他的穴道插得不留一丝缝隙。那股奇异的让人发慌的快感又出现了，他的双目渐渐失了焦，脑袋在床单上前后蹭个不停。

“我要射了，阿不思！”

“你等等，我也快了。”

他们加速冲撞了一会儿，同时释放在他里面。

“你感觉怎么样，爸爸？”斯科皮很快把自己抽出来，挨到德拉科面前，一脸期待地问道。

“给我一忘皆空。”

“别这样，我觉得我还做的挺好的，你不舒服吗？我下次会努力的。”

斯科皮没得到夸奖，瘪了瘪嘴巴，要在以前他一定会心软的。

“好了，让他睡觉吧，你爸爸很累的样子。”另一个也退了出来，体贴地提醒到。男孩们对他施了个清理一新，为他换上睡衣，盖好被子。

“晚安，爸爸。”斯科皮在他脸颊上印下一个吻。


End file.
